The Thin Old Line
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Which world would you rather be in? The world of deceptive smiling folk or the world of honest killing folk? What if you crossed the line between the two? NatsuMikan...maybe HotaRuka. AU My first GA fic!
1. Introduction

*I don't own Gakuen Alice people! : Sucks for me, doesn't it? *shot* ….well I hope you like this. It won't be updated much (due to laziness, school, and other stories/ideas….)lol. Enjoy the fic!*

* * *

><p>I approached my target with a smile on my face. Fake or real? I don't care when I'm on a mission, although this one was probably fake.<p>

The man was rather handsome, but I could tell that is "Prince Charming" act was all a lie. I smiled, remembering someone who really was like that…no lies at all. Finishing up my dessert (although I wanted another one), I left the table and slowly approached him.

Business tycoon, "prince charming", one of the hottest men in the world, kindhearted soul. Those were a few ways people knew the man.

Business warriors, "prince harm", one of the handsomest, but cruelest men in the world, an evil soul. That is what I classified him as. A two faced son of a bitch.

But I shouldn't talk really; I'm not that different from him.

"I'm approaching him now Ru." I whispered in my small necklace. I waited for a reply.

"Good Mi. The assassins are coming in a few, so get to him now. The man's a sex addict, offer him what he wants, plus a large money deal, and bring him right outside the room to the left of the room below the large window. While you're leading him into the room, the assassins will finish it off. You'll just be an innocent woman talking to him near the door, kay?"

"I got it Ru."

"Alright. Ru: Out."

"Mi: Out."

I turned around again to see where my target was. Good. At least I won't have to give him a bit of a chase. I slowly walked towards him, carrying myself like what I was pretending to be.

A rich, gold digging slut with good assets. Both money and body wise.

I was grateful for the makeup and the dress, for if I wasn't in disguise, I probably would have died of embarrassment. I saw him look me in the eye. I gave him a seductive look and came closer to him, ready to talk.

"Mr. Mouri? I'm Misaga Yuki; it's a pleasure to meet you. You truly are an _amazing, _kind, and er…_handsome _person. Such a _young _prodigy! Selling off _meat _like that…I could have never thought fooling the companies would be that easy!" I smiled a fake smile, hinted with fake desire, fake want, fake lust, and fake amazement.

He smiled his fake little smile back at me, "Thank you Ms. Misaga, but you don't have to compliment me so much. You seem _amazing _as well….if you don't mind, _beautiful young _woman. I was pretty amazed myself on how easy it was to get the _meat _companies to talk to me! By the way, _do you want some_ refreshments? Or would you like to talk about something with me? _Of_ course, we can always talk later? Maybe get off the bit of reverence towards plain old _me?_" his lust, his want, his desire. Those were all real. Sex or implications of wanting someone always made one weak and insecure. Psh. How easy.

"_I really do want _to talk about something with _you_. It's quite important….and private. Can we go to _a room or something_….it's something I cannot say _now_." I smiled again.

"Of course Ms. Misaga. ….care to escort me? This house isn't mine…and I tend to get lost."

"Of course, just follow me. _Don't worry; it'll be worth your time._"

And that was when I knew I had him.

"Ru….I have him. Get those assassins to come. In less than a minute, he'll be long gone." I whispered when the man was a little behind me.

Mouri Reo, prepare your death wish.

* * *

><p>Three people, two men (one of them was my own self) and one woman, ran outside on top of the building, preparing to carry the assassination of Mouri Reo.<p>

"Do you have the snipers?" one of the men (AKA: Me) asked the woman.

"Yes. Should I go ahead to set them up? When Ru tells us she's ready, we have to hurry."

I rolled my eyes at her, knowing she was always the type to plan ahead to the point of paranoia, "Go ahead Nobara. I'll get the bombs set up as well."

"….what do I do Natsume? I sorta forgot….." a certain blond asked me.

I sighed, "That's because you're too occupied with "Mr. Fluffy" over there. God, why the hell do you bring him everywhere we go anyway? And you're supposed to keep in contact with Ru. Idiot."

"You know you like him Natsume! But thanks anyway."

"Ruka….you'll never learn."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the recorder was on the whole time!" god….Ruka could be such a damn blockhead.

"Oh…..shit."

But it was too late, "Ru" was already giggling.

I sighed once again, "Let's just get this started, shall we?"

And with that, we all (even Ruka…whom most, including myself, have no idea why he's here some of the time) began our mission.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can probably tell from the above excerpts, this is a story of two different worlds, two people who are loyal to their side, and one hell of a love story. And I don't say those things lightly. Well…the main two characters won't be showing their perspective for a while (the first excerpt was from the girl's diary…her very last page. The last was from a barely written in journal….he threatened to kill me if I took any more out. I'm telling you, that guy takes his threats seriously). Mostly, you'll be seeing things from the Blondie and my own perspectives. …..you know who the Blondie is…right? Good. <strong>

**Who I am? If you're smart enough, you probably would have figured that out by now.**

**Why we're writing this? I won't tell you. That's one thing I want to save for the end of this account. Besides, you'll probably figure it out if you're smart enough.**

**Goodbye for now, I guess,**

**-Ru.**

_**..um…hi? I'm not really sure what to say here….cause Ru here explained the basics, and I don't like to spoil the ending so easily. I'm not stupid. But, here's some more detail. This is also about two people trying to protect the ones they care about, especially each other. It was kind of dumb if you look back at it. There's a lot in this, a lot of personality in the characters, a lot of secrets (which from the amount of novels I've read, will make readers pretty happy), and a lot of separation.**_

_**Like Ru, I won't tell you who I am. You can figure that out (and I congratulate you if you already have) by your own self. It's far too dangerous here.**_

_**I can't really say much else to you now but a "Good luck".**_

_**Goodbye for now,**_

_**-Blondie**_

* * *

><p>*that was fun to write! :D I hope you enjoyed it!*<p> 


	2. ESP

*I do not own Gakuen Alice. And although it may not seem like it, this is an AU fic. It just has a lot of themes from the manga. To: .sEcretmiNdLoLITA: ^^ I'm glad you like it! XD*

* * *

><p>"Ru. You are to come to the mansion as a doctorbodyguard….a _male_, and you are going to say he's already dead." The voice of the one everyone called the ESP (our leader, someone you never really do want to meet) rung in my ears as I went into the large mansion (I would really like to own some of those someday….), pretending like I always did.

"I'm Hoshi. That's all you need to know." Were those the words I said to the guards? I honestly can't remember.

I saw Mikan preparing to pull him into the room. She nodded, I nodded back. The assassins were coming any second.

It all happened quickly. The windows shattered, gunshots, yells, and screams were heard. I couldn't feel an emotion, for I knew they wouldn't get hurt. If there is one good thing about their leader Persona, and the ESP, it was that they took this seriously. There were no extra bodies, and there were no targets left alive.

I noticed Mikan yelling, "Call a doctor!" in a fake concerned tone.

I ran over to greet them.

"Hoshi. I have medical training."

I quickly tried to "save" his life, and then stayed silent for a while.

"I'm sorry but, he's dead."

And the press came as quickly as the screams had come only a few minutes before, and I quickly left the scene.

I never knew that I would all cause this much emotion.

* * *

><p>"Ruka. We have to go report to Persona now."<p>

I pouted, "I _know _Natsume! I'm not stupid!"

"Actually…"

"I'm not dumb!"

"Guys….please stop this….." Nobara sighed heavily, "I just want to get home….don't you?

"Finally! Some sense around here!" I said in an enthusiastic tone.

My best friend rolled his eyes, "Psh. You started it."

"Um….we're here…." Nobara finally stopped in front of our school.

"Oi."

"Ah! We're finally here!" I said happily, but most could tell it was all forced, "But why at school? We usually meet at the main base….."

"…..I honestly don't know either." Natsume admitted.

"Er….we're going to meet the spies here…the assassination here wasn't just a Kill-and-Done, it's the first part of a string of collaboration jobs from Persona and the ESP."

Natsume and my own eyes widened.

"Oh _hell _no. Not that fucktard."

"Natsume, you know what'll happen if we refuse to collaborate. The ESP's a bastard, and everyone knows it, but that doesn't if us an excuse not to cooperate." I said with an edge. The ESP was…and still is a terrible, terrible man. And it hurt to say we had to follow his orders.

"I know Ruka, I fucking know…."

It was silent for a while, as we waited for the other people to arrive.

"Um….Natsume? Ruka? …..who _is _the ESP?" Nobara looked as us, clearly confused, "Are you talking about the principal of the Elementary Division of our school? I never met him before…."

We both looked at each other and sighed. Nobara was in a coma at the time his true colors came out, and no one really did tell her everything that happened.

"We'll explain later Nobara, but we still have to negotiate here, so I recommend you don't know too much about the guy."

"…fine Natsume…"

Once again, silence gently enveloped the area. Nothing could be heard, and we three liked it like that.

But soon, I heard a car parking in front of us, animals that had settled ran away, and the silence was torn apart. Hell, even Mr. Fluffy (AKA: Usagi) shivered a little. And that's rare.

Spies and bodyguards came out of the large environment ruining limo (god…..and I can still think of things like that now), and we all introduced ourselves quickly.

And then _they _came.

Old friends, maybe that's what you could call them. Well maybe not. Hell, I don't even know what I should've called them.

And although no one spoke, our eyes told each other what they wanted to say.

Of course, that all stopped when the ESP and Persona came out of the car.

Our bodies became stiff, and our eyes became empty.

"Sakura, can you get me my briefcase?"

The brunette, Mikan, went into the car and handed that bastard the case.

"Thank you Sakura."

I could tell Mikan wanted to spit out a rude retort, but she held it back. I saw Natsume let himself smirk. My eyes just lit up a little, and a faint blush came on my cheeks.

I never knew I was still madly in love with Sakura Mikan this whole time.

But I did know that Natsume was in love with her just as much as I was, and he knew it the whole time.

And to be honest, I knew that the ESP and Persona were up to no good, brining Mikan and Imai here intentionally. They wanted something, like they always did.

The question was: What did they want from us now?

* * *

><p>I gradually fixed my skirt as I gazed at the ESP, but it wasn't a longing or adoration. It was hate, concentrated, fucked up hate. I couldn't believe he would stoop so low to do that. To bring Hyuuga, Nogi, and Nobara…..unforgivable.<p>

"Ru, what are you staring at dear?" he said in a mocking tone.

I glared, "Psh. I _thought _I saw a speck of dust on the car tire, but then I realized it was you."

He glared right at me and then smiled at the rest of the group, "I need to talk to Ru here, if you don't mind. He dragged me over to a corner, where I looked at him defiantly,

"Ru, you were always so rude. Why can't you be obedient just like Sakura?"

"Don't you call me Ru like I like you. You're nothing but a pathetic son of a bitch. And if you mention my best friend or make this plan of yours work, I _will _kill you, got it you fucking coward?"

He then pulled me towards him with a look of fury.

"Remember something _Hotaru," _he hissed, "You and your precious _Mikan _belong to _me _got it? So don't act like you're in control!"

I looked at him with more hatred than ever. Not just because he mentioned my best friend.

It was also because everything he said was correct.

* * *

><p>*urgh. That took waaaay too long (I still have 3 or 4 more stories to update!) but I hope you liked!*<p> 


	3. Combined

*I don't own Gakuen Alice people! Hope you like!*

* * *

><p>Facing your first love and not being able to say something has never been an easy thing to deal with, especially when she seems like a totally different woman.<p>

Silence.

It had been about ten minutes since the ESP and Ru had left, and I was worried. When a childhood friend is gone with a dangerous man for so long, I was bound to be. Everyone always called me a worrywart.

I was waiting with Natsume, Nobara, and Mikan. Ru and the ESP were still gone.

I knew that Persona was waiting for the ESP in another room. But I honestly wasn't as focused on that as I should have been.

No, I was focused on the woman named Sakura Mikan.

I knew my best friend was looking at her too. I sighed.

I gave her up a long time ago….so why do I still feel this way?

"Nogi, Mikan, Hyuuga, Ibaragi. The ESP and Persona are currently talking, and they want us to wait here."

Some nodded, some were nonchalant.

"Psh, those assholes? God damn….just cause we're working for them doesn't mean we're their fucking slaves."

"Natsume! ….you certainly haven't changed much!"

"Whatever Polka….I just wonder how the hell you can deal with this shit. What are you? The ESP's personal secretary or something?"

"…..you do know I don't wear childish panties anymore."

"What? The bastard changed that too?"

"No! I changed that myself! Pervert!"

"Oi. Just go ahead and keep on telling yourself that. But I'll warn you now….do whatever it takes to escape from that guy. He's nothing but damage to you."

The brunette sighed sadly, "I know….but there's nothing I can do about it now. He's already making his move with Persona as we speak! You of all people should know that they're always watching!"

"Let them watch then. Cause they should know by now that we're gonna kick their asses soon. Now, may I ask why our roles seemed to be reversed now?"

Mikan just smiled hugely, "I guess we're just waiting to get back to normal, huh? Well then, why don't we give this idea a whirl!"

Our training, our experience, and our common sense faded away after she said those words. But not enough to cheer loudly.

All we did was nod.

But no one knew that along our process of breaking free (an impulsive one, which was personally something we all needed) was going to destroy a line that had been there for a while.

And although it was thin, it was stronger than it looked.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems a little strange to put a note in the middle here, but it's absolutely necessary right now, because Blondie's really vague about things like this. To be honest, it's a pain in the ass to explain…but, whatever. <strong>

**Mikan was always our hope, even when she was with the ESP. She always tried her best, therefore, when we lost her to him, it hit everyone pretty hard.**

**So now, with some implying and hidden meanings from Hyuuga, she decided to be our hope once again. That's basically what you just read.**

**Confusing? Well, if you read this a little longer, it'll probably make sense. But for now, let's just continue this little story, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Well, the whole waiting part is actually quite boring, so I'll just go ahead and skip to when the ESP and Persona come in. Don't worry, unlike Blondie, I won't leave out too many details.<p>

"Everyone, we have an announcement for you." The ESP spoke like the prick he was, but it was also a tone that mocked us. A tone that said that we were all under his control, and everyone knew it.

I hate that tone.

But, we all stated quiet. Obedience was going to be held onto a little while longer, for this plan to work.

The bastard/ESP smirked while continuing, "Persona and I shall be joining forces for the time being. A mission that is coming very soon is going to have a lot of power, so we must have as much power as well."

We nodded, and he seemed satisfied.

"Starting tomorrow, you all shall be here at 3:00 A.M. Not a second late, understand? Because most of you know what happens when someone is late. You will train together, and by the end of the year, know everyone else like the back of your hand, got it?"

We all knew that wasn't a question, or a request.

That was a downright rude order.

And if he knew us any better, he would have known we don't like taking orders from people like him.

We may not be noble, but we certainly know when something's up.

But of course, we just had to agree and go to our "rooms".

They weren't dumps, or prison cells, and we weren't treated horribly. They were actually quite the opposite.

Luxury suites, perfectly clean, and we were treated like royalty. I personally loved it.

But even someone like me would feel like it wasn't a place to call "home", that the people who were serving you could betray you in an instant. _That's _why we had to suck up to the ESP and Persona.

Also because of a few threats here or there, a few almost murders, the burning of a household, framing, kidnapping, and lots more. But, they wouldn't tell you that. Who the fuck would?

_Ru-Ru,_

_Meet me at my suite 0:00. Make sure you bring X, Y, and Z with you. And make sure everyone gets at least some form of sleep as well, the meeting will probably last a while._

_From,_

_Tangerine_

I just nodded with a monotonous look on my face.

And only she could tell that I had agreed to her little note.

Today was only the beginning of this strange little revolution.

* * *

><p>*:O that chapter certainly failed! But I hope you could get some sort of plot out of it XD*<p> 


End file.
